In recent years, there is a trend in which a system is mounted on a vehicle, which assists driving of a vehicle and detects a surrounding situation and provides information on the detected surrounding situation for convenience of a driver.
In the related art, as disclosed in JP5083142, keypoints of a moving object is found and the moving object is detected based on the keypoints.
However, the keypoints of the moving object has a problem in that since the object moves, it is relatively more difficult to detect and track the object than a background. Further, when the keypoints is not shown on the object, it is difficult to detect the object. It is difficult to sufficiently express an area with respect to the moving object only by the keypoints.
As disclosed in US2011-0228985, by an optical flow based scheme that estimates the entire motion of an image, a calculation amount is large, and as a result, a calculation load increases. Further, there is a limit even in the resulting processing speed.
In this case, a movement area is detected by detecting a speed vector having a specific direction, but since the motion of the object is not analyzed, but whether to access the area by using a size change of the area is determined, that is, since the corresponding object is determined as an access object when the area of the object increases with time, a motion of an actually moving object is not reflected.
As described above, in the related art, in detecting the object and reflecting the detected moving object to driving, it is difficult to detect the object, and as a result, a scheme for more effectively detecting the moving object is required.